plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Morning
Difficulty: Medium-hard Good Morning is an achievement unlockable on PC, Steam, iPhone, iPad, Android and PS Vita versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is worth ten points on Game Center. In order to complete it, the player must complete a daytime level using only mushrooms and Coffee Beans. The player can use Lily Pads in it if it is a Pool level, but he or she cannot use Flower Pots if it is a Roof level. Strategies This achievement, if done on Levels 1-1 or 1-2 when replaying Adventure Mode, it can be completed using only three or four plants: Coffee Bean, Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, and maybe Doom-shroom to speed up for the final wave. Since it is daytime, obtaining sun isn't a big problem and because of this, Sun-shrooms are redundant. Just use Puff-shrooms as a free shield to stall the zombies while the Scaredy-shrooms take them out. Do not wake up any Puff-shrooms. Strategy 1 Time to restart Adventure Mode Crazy Dave's going to put in three plants, so ignore those, except of course a Coffee Bean and if you are really lucky, a mushroom. Pick the Sun-shroom, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom and Hypno-shroom to beat it. To get it, you can only use mushrooms and Coffee Beans. In addition, you can use an Imitater. Refrain from planting any other plant or you won't get this achievement. Put in three Sun-shrooms and wake them up and later, if you have enough sun. You can buy two Gloom-shrooms. Puff-shrooms can help slow down the zombies (do not wake them up, as this will waste sun). Then, when a Flag Zombie comes, block the Flag Zombie with a Puff-shroom and when they killed all the zombies, and you'll get the achievement. Another strategy is to start off with Scaredy-shrooms in the first column, spam Puff-shrooms and their Imitater counterparts in the fourth and fifth lanes to keep the zombies busy. By relying on the sun that drops down occasionally, you will eventually save up 100 sun. Plant a Scaredy-shroom and a Coffee Bean in the lane in which the first zombie appears. Keep repeating this strategy for the other lanes. If you have sun to spare for Sun-shrooms, then plant them but remember: Puff-shrooms are not for attacking! (In other words, no Coffee Beans for the poor little guys). Another strategy is first plant three Sun-shrooms to wake up later, spam Puff-shrooms to slow the zombies down, then use Scaredy-shrooms to kill them. Put Fume-shrooms in rows two and four and upgrade them to Gloom-shrooms for extra defense. This should be enough to hold up your defense. If you fail with those two strategies, try this. Use the following: *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean Put a column of Sun-shrooms near the lawn mowers. Put Puff-shrooms near the Sun-shroom column. Put a column of Fume-shrooms next to the Puff-shrooms. Use Coffee Beans on all of the mushrooms, and test the day mushroom attacking group kill the zombies! Note: Completing a roof level using only mushrooms and Coffee Bean does not count towards this achievement, since it is not a day level, and if you complete a roof level you must also plant Flower Pots. However, this is possible on a pool level, if you use Gloom-shrooms or do not plant anything but Sea-shrooms in the pool. Strategy 2 Make sure you have these: *Sun-shroom *Coffee Bean *Puff-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Any other mushroom you would like (preferebly Fume-shroom) *Garden Rake Start planting at least two Sun-shrooms. Wake them up with Coffee Beans as soon as possible. Fill in the entire last column with Sun-shrooms if possible. Plant Scaredy-shrooms on every lane and use Puff-shrooms to delay the zombies until you can plant an offense of some sort on that lane. Do not use Coffee Beans on Puff-shrooms. They are only used to delay the zombies, sort of like a Wall-nut. They are also not worth using 75 sun just to wake them up. Strategy 3 via ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2. (also with Wall-Not Attack) Pick up the following: *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Sea-shroom *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Imitater Doom-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Ice-shroom *Lily Pad For the first Peashooter Zombies use Puff-shrooms. At the beginning you must depend only on sun falling from the sky. On the pool lanes you must use Sea-shrooms. When you get enough sun plant Sun-shrooms on every lane (on pool with Lily Pads) and wake them up. You must have 3 columns of Puff-shrooms/Sea-shrooms. Do not plant any Scaredy-shrooms because they will be shot down by peas. For Wall-nut Zombies and Tall-nut Zombies use Hypno-shrooms. Never use Hypno-shrooms for Jalapeno Zombies as they will explode once they leave the screen. You may use the Doom-shroom and Imitater Doom-shroom for this. For Squash Zombies use sleeping Puff-shrooms. If necessary to stall zombies, use Ice-shrooms. This strategy will also earn you Wall-Not Attack besides Good Morning. Strategy 4 (Recommended on Day) Make sure you have these plants: *Sun-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Puff-shroom *Coffee Bean Plant only one Sun-shroom and then plant two Puff-shrooms on each lane, then start planting Scaredy-shrooms behind, but remember to keep adding Sun-shrooms until you have 3-6 of them. Plant Ice-shrooms on the 2-4 spaces next to the Sun-shrooms and put a Coffee Bean on an Ice-shroom if there is an emergency. Strategy 5 (Recommended on World 1(Day)) Puffy Patience Strategy For more of this, find Puffy Patience in ZomBotany/Strategies. You need: Coffee Bean Puff-shroom Fume-shroom Follow this: Legend: N~Nothing P~Puff-shroom F~Fume-shroom N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N N N N P P N N N On next wave... N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N N N N F P N N N Gallery GoodMorningandDontPeaPool.png|These were achieved by doing Strategy 1 on level 1-1. 2013-04-13_16.56.09.png|Strategy by . Trivia *If you hack the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies and enter Slot Machine with a type of sun-hack, there is a glitch where not only will you instantly win the level but this and Pyromaniac will be achieved. See also *Mushrooms *Day *No Fungus Among Us Category:IOS Achievements Category:Steam Achievements Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements Category:Nook and Android Achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Achievements Category:Day